Love, Betrayal, and Magic
by Lady Cantara
Summary: 6th year. Harry meets a mysterious girl over his summer break and falls in love with her. When she comes to Hogwarts as an exchange student, he finds a deep secret of hers and wonders if he can really trust her. I mean come on... she's a Malfoy!
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters save Karys, who is based off of a friend; they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

AN: This prologue I wrote rather quickly. It is not anywhere near the best of my writing abilities, just so you know. It moves very fast, but the reason I did this is because I really want to get to the ACTUAL STORY, but in order to do that I have to explain a few things first which is why I have this prologue. But I promise the next chapters will be better. Thanks for reading. R&R

**Love, Betrayal, and Magic**

****

"HARRY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  Uncle Vernon's voice echoed through the house. Harry Potter woke with a start and quickly got out of bed. He ran down the stairs and into the sitting room where his uncle, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley sat, each dressed and looking ready to leave.

 "Why aren't you dressed?" his aunt asked him looking anxious.

"Dressed for what?" Harry asked, annoyed to have been woken up on his summer vacation. He had been having a good dream that he was back at Hogwarts. He was with his best friends Hermione and Ron, and when he had been woken up he had been forced back to reality that he still had one month to go before he could return.

"The new neighbors are moving in today! We have to go over and give them a friendly hello to the neighborhood." Aunt Petunia said. What she meant of course was that they needed to check them out and make sure they weren't 'weird'.

Harry sighed. "I'll go get dressed now." He said.

"Make it fast!" Vernon yelled to Harry as he headed up the stairs.

 Once in his room Harry looked out the window facing the street. Across it there was a moving van, boxes were being unloaded. A woman was directing the movers on where the boxes went. Harry quickly threw clothes on and went back downstairs.

"About time." Vernon grumbled. Harry shrugged as he slipped his hand on his own shirt. He had tucked his wand in his pants pocket, just in case. It was there so he walked out with his aunt, uncle and cousin. They walked across the street. Once they reached the house Aunt Petunia said "Hello there. Welcome to the neighborhood." The woman she was talking to turned and smiled and walked up to them.

"Hello." She said Petunia handed her a box of cookies.

"Made them myself." She said.

"Why thank you." The woman said.

"By the way, my name is Petunia Dursley, and this is my husband Vernon and our son Dudley. Oh… and our um, nephew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lucinda Gray." She said tucking a strand of golden hair behind her head. "We are just moving here from London."

"Oh, really? We love it there." Vernon said.

"So do we, me and my daughter Karys. She's around here somewhere. But we got tired of the hustle and bustle of the city so we decided to move to a nice, quiet place like this." Lucinda said.

"Really?" Petunia said, said not really caring at all, only wanting juicy stuff. "And the husband?"

"Oh I don't have a husband." Lucinda said.

"Has he passed on?" Vernon asked. Harry thought it rude for him to just ask like that.

"No I was never married." She said with a smile.

"But you have a child."

"And your point is?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Mum, do you know where the box is with all my books in it?" a girl asked running up. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and blue gray eyes. She had strong facial features that made her look proud.

"No honey I don't. Karys these are our neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, this is my daughter Karys.

"Hello." Karys said with a small curtsey. She turned to Harry and he could have sworn she winked and smiled at him. He smiled back and stepped forward his hand outstretched.

"My name is Harry." He said as she shook his hand. "_Wow she is beautiful…"_ Harry thought.

 His aunt and uncle then got into a conversation with Lucinda about the best way to care for your lawn, Dudley started eating a chocolate bar he had brought along, and Karys beckoned Harry to follow her into the house.

"Come on let go into the sitting room, it's somewhat livable in there." She said.

 In the living room there was a sofa and a coffee table in front of it. Different boxes were scattered throughout the room that hadn't been unpacked.

"It's Harry right?" Karys asked sitting on the couch as she drew her knees up to her chest. Harry nodded and sat down. He was enchanted by her sparkling eyes. And the fact that he reminded her of someone, but he couldn't figure out who.

"And you're Karys right?" he asked her.

"Yup, rhymes with Paris." She said with a chuckle. "So you're the famous Harry Potter I've heard so much about. Sorry you must get that a lot."

 Harry froze. She knew who he was. This was a trap. He quickly stood and pulled out his wand. Her eyes widened in fear and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Harry listen, just wait. Don't, please." She said fearfully.

"No. I can't believe Voldemort would be such a coward o send someone to my neighborhood to kill me! A child! Why couldn't he come himself? What a coward he is!" he said his face reddening with anger.

"Harry no! I know about because I'm a witch, a good witch. Really, I don't work for Voldemort." She said. Harry noted that she said the Dark Lord's name. He didn't know of any death eaters who dared to say his name. He slowly lowered his wand.

"Explain." He said.

"My mom is a witch and so am I. we planned on moving here before we knew that you lived here as well. The Ministry of Magic contacted us and told us. And since my mom has an err, history with them, they trusted her. So we moved here, despite the fact that you live here." She said.

Harry looked at her. Something about her made him trust her. He put his wand away and sat down.

"Sorry. We really didn't get off to a good start." Harry said. Karys laughed.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I should have explained who I was first." She said.

"Yeah, maybe we should start over. I'm Harry Potter, and I go to Hogwarts." He said to her.

"I am Karys and am currently not sure where I go to school."

"Well Karys without a name, do you have a last name?" He asked her. She seemed to sit very still.

"Yes but I never share it with anyone. I am ashamed of my father." She said and Harry nodded.

"So what is there to do a round here?" Karys asked for a change of subject.

"Nothing really. We could go to the park." Harry suggested. She agreed and they went to the park.

 Everyday after that Karys and Harry would hang out together. They grew closer and became better friend. She told him secrets and he told her all about the burden of being famous, and being the only one that could kill Voldemort, about the loss of Sirius. Every now and then he would ask Karys what her last name was but she would always refuse to tell him.

 Slowly Harry began to develop feelings for Karys, and she for him. When they would walk somewhere they would hold hands and when it was time for them to go home she always hugged him. Then they would talk on the phone all night and when she got tired and wanted to sleep she would say "I love you. Bye." And hang up.

Then came the day Harry had been dreading since he had met her. The day he was going to be going to Ron's house. It was a week before he had to start Hogwarts again, which meant he would have to leave Karys. She was most likely going to go to some school far away. He was so upset that he was actually considering coming home at Christmas time to see her. Ron and Mr. Weasley showed up by floo and told Harry it was time to leave.

"Just a minute." He said and he ran out of the house and across the street. Karys was already waiting for him on her front porch. She stood with a sad smile.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied and she nodded. They both looked at their feet in awkward silence. Then she looked up and leaned in and kissed him. Harry kissed her back.

"I'll see you at Christmas." He said sliding his arms around her waist.

"Maybe sooner. You never know." She said and they kissed again. They then said goodbye and Harry walked back over to his house where Ron and Mr. Weasley were waiting for him.

"Who was that?" Ron asked. Harry sighed.

"My girlfriend."

AN: You like? Huh? Huh? Well just wait till next chapter! Way, way, way more twists! I mean a great big one! Please review. Just press that little gray/purple button that says review and tell me if that totally sucked or if it was good. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!


	2. The New Student

Disclaimer: Obviously since I am writing a disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story, save Karys.

AN: Chapter 1!!!

Chapter 1 The New Student

"Alright, alright settle down." Professor McGonagall said to the students as the filed into the Great Hall. It was dinner time, but there was a rumor going around that there was some kind of announcement that the headmaster would be making. When the students walked in everyone immediately started whispering amongst each other. The sorting hat was up in front on a stool. They had been in school for a month now. They shouldn't need the sorting hat until next year!

"Why do you think its out?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they sat down. Harry and Ron both shrugged.

"Beats me." Ron said.

"You don't think there might possibly be anew student do you?" she asked.

"This late in the year?" Harry asked.

"Well it's happened before." Hermione said. Ron and Harry didn't even bother asking how she knew that. Most likely she would go on about some book she read and how they "Honestly should have read it".

"Look." Harry said. Headmaster Dumbledore had stood. He was about to speak.

"Before we begin our wonderful dinner, I have a few things to say to you all. I am sure you are all wondering why the Sorting Hat is out, and that is because we have a new student." He said. Hermione whispered an 'I-told-you-so'. Harry contained himself from rolling his eyes then turned his attention back to the headmaster.

 "She has lived in many places but most recently London." Harry looked up at that. He had been playing with his fork. Maybe… could it possibly be? No, no he wouldn't' get his hopes up only to have them dashed. "My dear," he said to a corner at his right, "you may come out now." A figure, whose face was covered by the hood of her cloak, walked up onto the platform. Dumbledore beckoned her to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It sat there, silent, for what seemed like hours. Then finally it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at Gryffindor table stood and cheered. She however did not go over to join them because Dumbledore had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone, please welcome Karys Malfoy." He said taking the hood off her head. There was silence immediately. The Gryffindor table hushed. A Malfoy? They had gotten a Malfoy? Who was she?

"Karys? What-… you're a Malfoy?" Harry has stood and was walking towards her. He was torn. When the hood had come off and he had seen her, his heart had leapt, but then Dumbledore had said that name and now… had she been tricking him the whole time? Was it all fake? He had told her secret stuff that Voldemort could have easily used. Had she used him?

"Bloody hell! What are you doing here you blood trader!" came a voice. Harry turned, it was Malfoy he had stood, and his face was contorted with anger. Karys stood there with shock clearly written all over her face.

"I-I, uh…" she said trying to find what to say. She turned to Dumbledore for support.

"Malfoy you are out of line, sit down. Harry," he said looking at Harry sternly, "have a seat as well." Harry listened, and went and sat down though still looking upset and not taking his eyes off of Karys.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"Well she is, or was, Harry's girlfriend. Remember he told you about her." Ron said.

"Yes I do."

"I don't know what is going on!" Harry said.

"You may go have a seat at your table." Dumbledore said to Karys. She walked down the step and stood at the side of the table not knowing where to sit. Her eyes strayed to Harry. She wanted to sit with him, but God, what he must think of her! Harry beckoned her over, but his face showed that he was not happy and that he was hurt. Karys felt like she could cry, she hadn't meant to hurt him!

She went and sat next to him. "Now let the feast begins!" Dumbledore said and food suddenly appeared on the plates in front of the students. Harry however could not eat, and neither could Karys.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" she said throwing her arms around him. He didn't hug her back. She pulled away sensing his coolness to her. "Harry, yes my last name is Malfoy, my mother had an affair with Lucius Malfoy and he is my father. Draco is my half brother. But I have nothing to do with them. I despise them. My mother and I have cut off all contact; we are actually somewhat in hiding because the whole family hates us so much for being supporters of Dumbledore!"

   
"This is I why I never told you my last name," she continued, "I really am ashamed of my father. I mean come on wouldn't you be to if he was Lucius Malfoy? I'm so sorry!" she said. Harry could see tears in her eyes. He looked at her and once again, that trust that he had in her came back. He knew that she cared for him just as deeply as he did for her and that she would never betray him. He nodded.

"I believe you." He said with a smile. She smiled back, a great big grin and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Thank God. Harry I love you so much, I would have just died if you had hated me after that, though I think you would of had a right too." She said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I could never hate you." He said.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Seamus yelled from his spot next to Ron. Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature." Karys said laughing.

"Karys this is Seamus, Seamus this is Karys." Harry said, and then he went on to introduce the rest of his friends at the table. Everyone said hello to her. Except Ron who kept looking at her funny and was kind of ignoring the fact that she was sitting at the table. When the feast was over, they all headed out of the Hall and up to the dormitory.

"I'll show you where you can sleep. Maybe you cane be my roommate! I'm sure though that at least for tonight you can sleep in my room." Hermione said. Karys nodded and thanked her. When they got to the Fat Lady, Harry explained to her all about the passwords.

"Lion Mane." Hermione said to the portrait, which opened up for her.

They walked inside and they showed her around the common room. But then suddenly there was a loud knock.

"What was that?" Karys asked.

'I think someone is knocking on the portrait." Hermione said. She went to the portrait followed by Ron.

"Hey open up! Open up now!" came a voice form outside the portrait.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked. There was silence behind the door. She turned to Harry and mouthed "what do I do?" Harry beckoned to her to open the door as he drew his wand. Karys, Ron, and Hermione did the same. Harry protectively placed himself in front of Karys. Karys pushed open the portrait and then put herself on the walls so any curses that flew wouldn't hit her.

However no curses flew. Standing in the opening was Draco Malfoy. 

"Come out you coward. Come and fight the battle that has been delayed for far too long." Draco said.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Karys I'm talking to you."

"No." Harry said. He turned and looked at Karys. He could tell by looking at her face that she was very angry. She stepped out from behind Harry and started to walk towards him, wand raised.

"I am no coward. How dare you call me one!? You are the one wont even speak of who you serve, openly!" Karys said. Harry grabbed her arm. She pulled it out of his grasp and walked up to Draco.

"Come on. Let's settle this here, now, Blood Trader." He spat at her.

"Me? A trader?  Draco you are a trader of our world!" She said.

"I will not have someone like you share my name." he said.

"Like I intended this!" Karys said poking him in the chest with her wand. "This is not your jurisdiction! You are a Slytherin. Go back to your fellow snakes!" she said and whispered something under her breath. A small smoky snake came out her wand and circled Draco's head. A look of fear dawned on his face. He slowly backed up but the snake followed.

"Yes, Draco, I know these tricks. Back off and it will not bite our heart out!" she said, a fire blazing in her eyes. He slowly backed off and then turned, and ran. She just stood there staring after him, her breathing fast and ragged. Harry ran up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell did you just do?" Ron asked.

  Karys only shook her head still staring. Then she turned and walked up to Hermione.  "I'm very tired, I would like to go to bed now." She said.

"Of course." Hermione said, looking a little shocked.  They al walked back into the common room. Karys gave Harry a kiss and said good night.

"Wait, what just happened?" he asked her.

"Can I explain in the morning? That took a lot out of me." she said. He could tell that she was tired so he said yes. He, however, went and sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I have no clue." He said.

Well that's chapter 1! Yay! Please review. It will make me want to write faster. Thanks.


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: Ugh! You have already read this in my other stories! Anyways, I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are J.K. Rowlings. Not mine. Unless someone can sell them to me or something. I will buy them for any price!

AN: Okay, I knew someone would ask about that eventually, about why Harry was with the Dursley's in the beginning because they would probably not want him to come. But I had him come because if they didn't bring him then the neighbors would have met him sooner or alter and wondered why it was that he wasn't there to begin with. Plus they might be afraid that Harry will write Lupin and Mad-Eye saying that they are leaving him out. Hehe.

Chapter 3: Secrets

"Harry, what was that thing that she did?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"I mean, it was a snake that came out of her wand you know Harry…" Ron said.

"I know Ron."

"You don't think--"

"No I don't think." Harry said glaring at Ron who backed off. "Look, I know for some reason you don't trust her, but I do. And I've known her longer than you, so I know her better. She's not on his side."

"That's the thing though; you have known her long than me. But only by like a month and half. I mean Harry you haven't known her that long. In fact over this summer, you really didn't spend that much time with her you know?"

"Shut up Ron." Harry said rising. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, it looks like the house elves set out a bed for you." Hermione said. "Poor things, always having to do our work." Karys looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they are our slaves. It's wrong. I mean we don't even pay them!" Hermione said. Karys just looked at her funny but decided not to pursue it, considering Hermione looked like she would fight to the death for this.

"Alright well I think I'm going to go to bed now." Karys said laying on the bed that was laid out for her. She was so tired she didn't even bother to change her clothes.

"Good night." Hermione said.

the next day

"Karys did you get your schedule?" Harry asked her. They all had their school bags ready and were ready to leave for class.

"No." Karys said. "They just told me to follow you." Harry smiled and put his arm around her waist and they walked out of the common room.

"Okay, our first class today is double potions." Harry said. Ron made a gagging sound.

"Who teaches that?"

"Professor Snape." Hermione replied.

"Oh, I know all about him." Karys said.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Hey, remind me to explain something to you guys later, it shouldn't be talked about here." Karys said

"You already have something else to explain to me." Harry said.

"Yeah I know, but that is kind of tied in with what else I have to tell you." Karys said.

"Okay." Harry said as they reached the classroom. The students were already lined up outside. Draco saw them approach and walked up to them. He muttered something to Karys under her breath. She gasped at it, glared at him, and shook her head.

"It wont work." She said. He shrugged and walked to the front of the line.

"Come in class.' Came a cold voice. Snape was standing at the door, beckoning the children inside.

"Pedophile." Ron whispered under his breath. Ron snickered and even Hermione flashed a small smile.

AN: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to post something! R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Answers and More Problems

AN: Chapter 3 is here!!! Um, okay I think I have some explaining to do. About the Potions thing, Harry didn't do so well on the O.W.L.'s in that and neither did Ron. But dear Dumbledore had a chat with Snape and he (reluctantly) let them in. Obviously Hermione just flat out nailed it so of course she's in. Also, everyone is in their 6th year. The are counts on fingers, 16 or 17, I think, right? Someone help me out there if you can. But anyways if the age is right I think it is perfectly logical for Harry and Karys to have a mature relationship like that. Oh and all your questions (or some of them) about Karys will be answered in this chapter. Review please, and I will write faster this time. It motivates me. Everyone likes compliments on their works but I will even take flames gets out extinguisher. ()()

P.S. _Si, _Ron and Hermione still like each other.

**Love, Betrayal, and Magic**

Chapter 3 Answers and More Problems

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Karys walked into the Potion classroom. Karys was absolutely dreading this. The whole rest of the class was Slytherins and they would probably hate her almost as much as Draco did. She might have looked brave on the outside but on the inside she was flipping out. She knew she was stronger than all of them alone, but if they all joined together… well, she knew they would win.

Karys sat down with her friends, between Hermione and Harry. Ron quickly moved away from her like she was a disease and sat on the other side of Hermione. She noticed that, as well as the fact that he chose sitting by Hermione over Harry. This made her wonder.

"Welcome class." Professor Snape said, standing at the front of the classroom glaring at the class. "We have a new student today as I'm sure you all know." At this, Malfoy and his minions turned around and glared at her. Karys looked away.

"What's your name again?" Snape asked.

"Karys."

"Uh-huh. Last name?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Because you're my student. I would like to know you last name."

"Don't you have records of me or something?"

"No, I don't! Now, what is your last name?" Snape asked stepping forward.

"Do you not have ears? Headmaster Dumbledore said it yesterday."

"Are you being insubordinate?"

"Probably."

"Do you want a detention?"

"No I don't!" she said standing up. She was getting tired of this going back and forth. Harry grabbed her arm and had her sit back down.

"Well then what is your last name!?" he said. Karys opened her mouth and then shut it again. She looked down tat eh desk. "Well? Answer or you are facing a detention."

"Potter."

"Excuse me?"

"My last name is Potter." Karys said. Harry looked at her and smiled. She shrugged and he took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll see you in detention this Wednesday Ms. _Malfoy_." Snape said and Karys glared at him.

"I told you my last name didn't I? I shouldn't get a detention now! I did what you asked!"

"No, you lied to me. Your last name is Malfoy. You will have a detention." Snape said coolly. Karys wanted to say something else but she bit her tongue instead.

The rest of the class went by. Snape and the Slytherins made lots of taunts at her but she held back with the help of Harry and Hermione whispering to her that they weren't worth it.

When class was over (after being assigned a parchment on the effects of drinking a sleeping potion after having drunk a pretty potion) the four friends headed to Care of Magical Creatures and after that to lunch. They ate very quickly and afterwards headed up to the common room, after Karys said to Harry that they should talk now. Hermione and Ron could listen too.

When they went into the common room Karys and Harry took seats on the couch, Hermione sat on the other end of it and Ron sat in a chair.

"Okay, ask me questions and I'll answer them." She said once they were all situated.

"What happened yesterday with Malfoy? And earlier today?" Hermione was the first to ask.

Karys sighed. "I used some of his own wicked magic." She said lowering her eyes.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Dark magic, she used dark magic." Hermione said impatiently.

"Ah."

"And earlier today?"

"Well," Karys began "Draco, the great prat, thinks that he can turn the whole school against me. And that after he is marked he will have enough power to kill me."

"Kill you?" Harry asked.

"He hates me something bad." She said shaking her head.

Harry was furious. The fact that Draco, whom he already hated, wanted to kill his girlfriend made him just want to… well do something bad. How could anybody want to kill someone as sweet and kind as Karys? He didn't get it. He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. And he told her that.

"Oh he wont kill me Harry. I am much stronger than he is." Karys said in reply. Harry wondered about that. She must be very powerful, because he knew that Draco was pretty strong himself. "But one thing that makes me wonder," Karys continued "is how he talked about himself getting marked. When will he be getting marked?"

"You know that's a good question. Because when he does he will be seeing Voldemort. He will know where he is!" Hermione said.

"And if Draco knows where he is…" Karys said.

"… then someone could follow him and find Voldemort!" Hermione said excitedly.

"YES!" Hermione and Karys said together.

"No, no, no, no, no." Harry and Ron both said staring sternly at the two girls.

"Oh come on, we're not saying that we are going to do it. Just that, it is a good plan and we should err, tell someone about it." Hermione said but the boys could tell she was totally making it up as she went along.

"Yes, like Dumbledore or someone!" Karys said trying to make Hermione's story more believable.

"Uh-huh." Ron said doubtfully.

"So anyway, Karys how do you know about Snape? Or I should say what do you know about him." Harry asked. Karys looked around the room to make sure there were no listening ears.

"He is undercover of a sort, as a death eater of Voldemort's. He is actually working for us. He is a member of the Order. Yes I know about the Order." She said in reply to their shocked faces. "My mother is a member of it. Though she hasn't been able to make it to any of the meetings, Dumbledore keeps her informed."

"Well then you just know everything don't you?" Ron said.

"Yeah I guess I do."

Later that night Karys and Hermione sat together on Hermione's bed talking.

"If only we could know when he was going to be marked!" Hermione said. They were talking about Draco.

"I know. Can you think of anyway that we could find out?" Karys asked her new friend. Hermione thought on it a moment.

"I have an idea."


End file.
